ENCUENTROS FORTUITOS
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Mantenerse en el mismo espacio era poco común, incluso refrescante. Fanfic dedicado a ArkeielRake. Felicidades linda dama. Edición de portada: PaolaRangel439 Ilustración: alouette-lulu.


—No vamos a hacer eso, Plagg —Espetó la catarina que ya estaba cansada de la insistencia del felino.

—Pero Tikki, ¡será divertido!

—Por última vez, no. Marinette trabajo mucho en esto y no vamos a arruinarlo —La rojiza se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

—Bueno, es normal que no quieras —Comentó el de ojos verdes, encogiéndose de hombros —Te hubiera ganado.

Plagg sonrió a sabiendas de que esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Sonrisa que tuvo que retener cuando su pequeña compañera se posó frente a él con una mirada acusatoria.

—Hagámoslo.

Su relación siempre había sido así, incluso antes de que Plagg obtuviera una forma etérea natural; aunque ella no lo supiera en aquel entonces.

Cuando Tikki abrió los ojos por primera vez, se vio rodeada de una energía imparable que hoy en día seguía modificándose y expandiéndose como si no tuviera final; consiguiendo amigos semejantes a ella cada vez que algo nuevo se creaba. Ella no lo entendía, era algo que sucedía de manera mecánica, como respirar.

Pero tenía que aceptar -con cierta molestia- que cuando algo colapsaba y daba pie a algo nuevo… bueno, era como un pequeño ataque al corazón. Su pecho ardía y pensar costaba, hasta que lo entendió. Necesitaba una fuerza equiparable a la suya, pero contraria. Resultando en el compañero gatuno que tanto adoraba el queso.

Y que a veces la hacía enfadar.

—¿Cómo sabremos quién ha ganado?

—Llevaremos la cuenta, pequeña catarina.

Desde entonces, sus existencias se habían encontrado fuertemente ligadas, pero destinadas a mantenerse separadas; porque si ambos se encontraban unidos se formaba un poder impetuoso, similar al que había dado la vida al Universo cuando ella abrió los ojos.

Un poder que ella no entendía y que era incapaz de ser manejado por un solo ser. Un poder que a ella obsesionaba y que a él parecía no importarle.

Con personalidades contrarias, que irónicamente eran más afines a otros kwamis que a su inverso perfecto.

—¿Empezamos?

—Una, dos…

—¡Tres!

Plagg era el aquí y el ahora. Tikki era la espiritualidad y la estabilidad.

Eran parte de lo mismo, a pesar de los esporádicos momentos que podían compartir. Por lo cual, tener a unos portadores con vidas tan cercanas era un giro inesperado.

Incluso refrescante.

Puesto a que el poder de la creación y la destrucción solo eran despertados cuando la situación así lo ameritaba y, cuando esto sucedía, se encontraban inmersos en los prodigios que los caracterizaban.

Eran parte de lo mismo y al mismo tiempo eran casi desconocidos.

La trampilla se abrió, seguida de las risas combinadas de ambos portadores, risa que se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que había sucedido en el lugar.

Marinette había prEparado una centena de panes de queso, los cuales tendría que empaquetar para la feria escolar.

¿El problema?

Los panes habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, mientras que Tikki y Plagg rodaban por la alfombra de la habitación peleando por uno de los dichosos panes.

—¡Es mío! —Decían los kwamis al mismo tiempo.

—Pero ¿qué paso aquí? —Preguntó alarmada la azabache.

—¡Fue su culpa! —Exclamó Plagg que señalaba a su compañera.

—¿Qué? —Quiso saber la catarina con molestia.

—Plagg, ¿qué hiciste? —El gatito negro bajo las orejas cuando notó la mirada de preocupación de la azabache, ignorando la pregunta del joven modelo.

—Estábamos… —Intentó explicar.

—¿Compitiendo? —Adrien suspiro ante la respuesta infantil de los kwamis.

—Supongo que tendremos que hacer más.

—El problema es dónde, mis padres ya cerraron la panadería toda la mañana para que hiciera esto. Además, ¿cómo les explico la extraña desaparición de los panes de queso?

—Bueno, la mansión tiene una gran cocina.

Los adolescentes se prepararon para ir a la mansión, intentando meter a ambos kwamis en el bolso de la azabache, que habían terminado dormidos por tanto alimento.

—¿Entiendes las cosas que hace tu kwami? —Preguntó Adrien.

—Ni siquiera la mitad del tiempo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Este pequeño drabble esta dedicado a ArkeielRake, una chica maravillosa y con increíbles escritos.


End file.
